Jomaribryan Riddles 24
Here are my 24th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Opening to An American in Paris 1996 VHS Here is the opening to An American in Paris 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview # Toy Story Preview # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # The Aristocats Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Closing to An American in Paris 1996 VHS Here is the closing to An American in Paris 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # "The End" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Opening to Decision Before Dawn 1996 VHS Here is the opening to Decision Before Dawn 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Remember the Magic # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Hercules Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Closing to Decision Before Dawn 1996 VHS Here is the closing to Decision Before Dawn 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # "The End" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Opening to A Place in the Sun 1996 VHS Here is the opening to A Place in the Sun 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # Toy Story Preview # James and the Giant Peach Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # "Theatrical Trailer" # A Place in the Sun Official Trailer # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Closing to A Place in the Sun 1996 VHS Here is the closing to A Place in the Sun 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # "The End" # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview # The Aristocats Preview # Tom and Huck Preview # Man of the House Preview # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1996 Promo # Winnie the Pooh Late 90's Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Opening to Quo Vadis 1996 VHS Here is the actual opening to Quo Vadis 1996 VHS. Here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Hercules Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # "Theatrical Trailer" # Quo Vadis Official Trailer # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Closing to Quo Vadis 1996 VHS Here is the actual closing to Quo Vadis 1996 VHS. Here are the orders: # "The End" # "Now Available on Videocassette" # James and the Giant Peach Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # Toy Story Preview # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. This is another time Barney wears the same bow tie as he did in Our Earth, Our Home, Practice Makes Music, Hi, Neighbor!, I Can Do That!, Around the World We Go, Barney's Opposite Day, If the Shoe Fits..., Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney's "I Can Do" Show, We've Got Shoes (episode), That's Hats (episode), What's in the Name?, Puttin' on a Show (episode), On Again, Off Again, I Love My Neighborhood, My New Shoes, The Best of Barney, A Very Merry Christmas, Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney and It's Showtime with Barney!. Instead, Barney wears it during the "What Rhymes with..." game show. A Streetcar Named Desire (45th Anniversary Edition) Frances Live on Stage - Let's Eat Bread and Jam was suppose to be released on DVD, but the company never shot a recording of the show. Care Bears Live! - Caring and Sharing Friends was suppose to be released on DVD, but the company never shot a recording of the show. Dragon Tales Live! - Missing Music Mystery was suppose to be released on home video, but the company never shot a recording of the show. Arthur Live! - Arthur Tricks the Tooth Fairy was suppose to be released on DVD, but the company never shot a recording of the show. My Little Pony Live! - The World's Biggest Tea Party was released on DVD, but the company definitely shot a recording of the show. Super Why Live! - You've Got the Power was suppose to be released on DVD, but the company never shot a recording of the show. The African Queen (45th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Imagination Island is a Barney soundtrack that has songs from the 1994 NBC prime-time special of the same name. The soundtrack was released in 1994 and sold in stores. It was then re-released again by Koch Records in 2004. Song List # Just Imagine # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale)) # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Tinkerputt's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Detective Story (45th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Night Before Christmas is is a Barney soundtrack that was released on December 16, 1999. It is the soundtrack to the 1999 prime-time special on PBS and the home video release from 1999 of the same name. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Jingle at the Window # Winter's Wonderful # Deck the Halls # Oh, Christmas Tree # Jolly Old St. Nicholas # Jingle Bells # Look into Santa's Book # Joy to the World (Instrumental) # Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year # Wrap It Up # The Twelve Days of Christmas # The Dance of Sugarplum Fairy # Silent Night (Instrumental) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Up on the Housetop # I Love You The Blue Veil (45th Anniversary Edition) * Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (1993) * Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (1993) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Imagination Island (1994) * Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994) * Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995) * Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 (1996) * A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) * A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1996) * Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997) * Barney's Big Surprise (1997) * Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997) * Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space (1998) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Barney's Patriotic Songs (1998) * Barney's Sing-Along: Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party (1998) * Songs in the Key of Purple (1998) * I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) * Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999) * Barney's Sing-Along: Let's Play School '''(1999) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) * Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas (1999) * Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) * Barney's Greatest Hits (2000) * '''Happy Halloween, Love Barney (2000) * Barney's Favorite Songs (2000) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) * Barney's Sing-Along: Super Singing Circus (2001) * Barney's Sing-Along: Be My Valentine, Love Barney '''(2002) * Barney Rocks! (2002) * Start Singing with Barney (2003) * The Barney Boogie (2004) * Barney's Colorful World LIVE! (2004) * The Land of Make-Believe (2005) * Let's Go to the Beach (2006) * Let's Go to the Farm (2006) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) * Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) * Music for Me! (2008) * Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009) * Barney's Birthday Bash (2011) * '''Season 9 Sing-Along (2013) * Season 9 - Let's Make Music! (2014) * Season 11 (2014) * Barney: Season 9 to Season 11 (2015) * Barney's Birthday (2015) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2015) * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. The Aristocats 1995 VHS Here is the 1995 VHS of The Aristocats and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview * Oliver and Company 1996 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Toy Story Video Game Commercial * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Pocahontas Preview * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview * MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1994 United Artists Logo * Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 * Georges Hautecourt Arrives * Madame Makes a Will * Self-Improvement Lessons * "Scales and Arpeggios"/Roquefort Stops By for Dinner * Catnapped * Lost in the Wilderness * Enter Abraham DeLacey Giuseppe Casey "Thomas O'Malley Cat" * O"Malley's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' * Edgar Reveals His Secret to Frou-Frou * A Narrow Escape for the Kittens/O'Malley Saves Marie from Drowning * Meet Abigail and Amelia Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Facts Proper' * Uncle Waldo * Edgar Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella * "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" * Settling Down for the Night/O'Malley's Offer * Home at Last * Roquefort Runs for Help * O'Malley to the Rescue * A New Addition to the Family/'It's the End' * "The End" * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Bright Victory (45th Anniversary Edition) The atmosphere costume characters for Elliot Moose, Socks the Monkey, Lionel Lion, Paisley Bear and Beaverton Beaver (in costume) appeared in episodes of Elliot Moose (live-action). The live-action atmosphere costume characters for B1 and B2, the Teddies (Amy, Lulu and Morgan) and Rat in the Hat (in costume) appeared in Bananas in Pyjamas episodes. Death of a Salesman (45th Anniversary Edition) Articulated heads for Huggabug, Auntie Bumble, Oops-a-Daisy and Lovey-Dovey (in costume) appeared in the PBS series from 1995 to 2000 "The Huggabug Club." An articulated head for King Rufus from "Jelly Bean Jungle" with his eyes blinking and mouth moving. Articulated heads for Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle and Freckles Biggle (in costume) appeared in the new Kidsongs series "Adventures in Biggleland." Articulated heads for C.C. Copycat and Ella Acapella (in costume) appeared in some episodes of Skinnamarink TV Season 1 on TLC (The Learning Channel). The puppet characters for Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Uncle Traveling Matt (being live-action) appeared on Fraggle Rock. An articulated head for Binyah Binyah Polliwog (in costume) and the puppet character for Chansome Pelican appeared on Gullah Gullah Island. The puppet characters for Edi the Zebra, Waffle the Cow-Monkey, DJs 1, 2, 3 and the atmosphere character for Bozark, being live-action appeared in Animal Jam. The puppet characters for Galileo, Maggie, Mud/Slinger, Hegdish, Eco, Crystal and Stacks (being live-action) appeared on Groundling Marsh. Chelli is being the puppet character appeared on Big Bag aired on Cartoon Network. The puppet character for SeeMore the Safety Seal appeared on the PBS series SeeMore's Playhouse. Toopy and Binoo were the puppet characters in the Canadian series "Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom" on Treehouse. Come Fill the Cup (45th Anniversary Edition) The 20 children (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) are the face characters appeared with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff in Season 11. The Mating Season (45th Anniversary Edition) Frankie (in costume) appeared in the JumpStart PC "JumpStart Sing-Along Time." Arthur, D.W. Buster and all friends (in costume) appeared in live show "Arthur: A Live Adventure." Arthur the Aardvark and his friends (in costume) appeared in the live musical touring show "Arthur Live! - Arthur Tricks the Tooth Fairy." Clifford the Big Red Dog (in costume) appeared in the video "Clifford's Sing-Along Adventure." La Ronde (45th Anniversary Edition) Barney and the Backyard Gang perform in Barney's first concert "Barney Live!" at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing children's tunes and hits from the Barney & the Backyard Gang video series in Barney in Concert DVD! Barney introduces the gang and the audience to the newest dino friend Baby Bop. Barney in Concert is now on DVD in stores on May 24, 2005 from HIT Entertainment! Ace in the Hole (45th Anniversary Edition) Barney Celebrates Children airs on PBS on December 4, 1994. This was the first Barney video "Barney in Concert" to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. David and Bathsheba (45th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Imagination Island airs on NBC April 24, 1994. Go for Broke (45th Anniversary Edition) Baniwa Chingudeul (바니와 친구들) was the second co-production of Barney & Friends dubbed in Korean. It premieres on KBS (Korean Broadcasting System) from 2001 to 2003. Carey Stinson has performed Barney as a double in Barney Live! in New York City used for only "quick changes" as Ringmaster Barney transformed into a peanut salesman himself and the back, also in two sides of the theater to get the Winkster at the balcony for number 1: Barney was tripped over a mop and a bucket on his foot, number 2: Running faster only to arrive instead at the balcony on the other side. Stinson would later do the live appearances and tours, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, until portraying the role on the television since 2002. The Well (45th Anniversary Edition) Other atmosphere costume characters (animal, thing, human or non-animal) and dancers appeared on Barney stage shows, home videos and episodes. Atmosphere Characters (in costume) Stage Shows #Barney in Concert (Cow, Yellow Hen, White Duck, Pig and Skunk) #Barney Live! in New York City (Monkey #1, Monkey #2, Monkey #3, 3 Male Bears in Marching Band Leader Suits and 3 Female Bears in Ballet Suits) #A Holiday in the Park with Barney (Christmas version of the live attraction at Universal Studios Florida) (Snowman) #Barney's Big Surprise (Male Brown Bunny, Female Brown Bunny, Blue Gift, Red Gift and the 4 Yellow Ducks) #Barney's Musical Castle (Bunny, Fox, Bear and Skunk) #Barney's Theatre at Alton Towers (Bunny) #Barney's Colorful World (Monkey, Elephant, Polar Bear, 2 Penguins, Dog, 2 Ducks and Starfish) #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (Dancing Teddy Bear, Blueberry Muffin, Skunk, Cat in the Fiddle, Clown, Blue Jay and Ballerina) #Barney's Let's Imagine Live (Blue Monkey, Red Monkey and Elephant) #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (Polar Bear, Dog, Monkey, Penguin, Starfish) Home Videos #Three Wishes (Moonkin, the little green alien) #Waiting for Santa (The Snowman) #Campfire Sing-Along (The Bear) #'Barney's Magical Christmas' (The Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) #Barney's Super Singing Circus (Dancing Teddy Bear) #'Happy Easter, Love Barney' (The Easter Bunny) #Come on Over to Barney's House (The Wolf) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) (The Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) #The Best of Barney (Elephant) #'Barney's Camping Adventure' (Bear) Episodes #Hoo's in the Forest? (Mr. Bear) #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' (Bear) #The Magic Caboose (Elephant) #Riff's Musical Zoo (Polar Bear, Monkey, Elephant and Penguin) Hebrew Videos #Forest Sounds (קולות מן ההיער) (Honey Bear) Trivia *The characters are the humans in costume on live shows in the country and even the world, and on Barney home videos and episodes. Why are the atmosphere characters (people in animal/human/thing/non-animal costume) are the friends appeared on Barney home videos, episodes on stage shows? The costume characters also have mouths that aren't moveable. I know the Mr. Bear costume has voiced by Jonathan Hayes in Hoo's in the Forest?, the Snowman has his voice by Bob West just like The Bear voiced by Bob West in Campfire Sing-Along. The Great Caruso (45th Anniversary Edition) Other animal characters are the puppets, such as Clarence the Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!," Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette in Season 4-6 and Booker T. Bookworm from "It's Time for Counting" and Season 5 episodes of Barney & Friends. Puppets #Clarence the Goose #Scooter McNutty #Miss Etta Kette #Booker T. Bookworm Puppets on Baniwa Chingudeul (바니와 친구들), the Co-Production of Barney & Friends in Korean #Coby (koala equivalent of Miss Etta Kette) #Dedeu (mouse equivalent of Scooter McNutty) Show Boat (45th Anniversary Edition) #Barney in Concert (1991) (first Barney concert video took place at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas) #Barney Live! in New York City (1994) (second Barney concert video took place at Radio City Music Hall in New York City) #Barney's Big Surprise (1998) (third Barney concert took place at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina) #Barney's Musical Castle (2001) (fourth Barney concert took place at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois) #Barney's Colorful World (2004) (fifth Barney concert took place at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona) The sixth and seventh Barney concert videos "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour" and "Barney's Birthday Bash" actually took place in the U.S. and released on DVD soon. I do not like this one so much. All he does is yell, yell, yell. I will not have this one about. If he comes in, I put him out. This one is silent as a mouse. I like to have him in the house.